Ice Age: True Love with Kyle Trailer
by Mad-Face Pro c.c
Summary: What if A.G. Wicked's True Love and Mad-Face's Ice Age with Kyle combines in one? A story behind Two Worlds and after True Love 2.


**This Year!**

Diego and Toby were sitting on the ground as they look up at the stars.

"So tell me Diego, Who's Kyle?" Toby asked.

"Kyle is a friend of ours" said Diego.

"How come I never met him?" Toby asked.

"You...You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Diego replied.

"Try me" Toby smirked.

"Alright you knucklehead" Diego chuckled as he ruffed Toby's hair.

**Prepare for a Crossover You Never Seen Before**

"What's that Diego?" Toby asks as he points to a bright light shining a bit far from them.

"Don't know" Diego replied.

**Where Two Fanfiction Series from the Same Movie Combined**

"W-Where am I?" said a boy with sort-of-spiked brown hair looks around at this strange environment.

He notices a strange watch on his wrist. "What the-! Why is there a watch on my wrist!"

He looks at the watch as it had a timer and word that reads: Ice Age.

"So, this is the Ice Age? It's different from what I remembered" he said as he observes the area around him.

**Kyle Is About To Meet Old and New Friends**

"Kyle, I would like you to meet our new members of our herd", Sid said as he pointed a pink sloth carrying an offspring with a gray wolf sitting next to them.

"What's up?" Toby greeted.

"Nice to meet you Kyle" Carrie warmly greeted as she holds her baby daughter close to her.

"This is my wife, Carrie, our daughter, Rosie and our new friend, Toby"

"Wow, Sid I'm actually surprised" Kyle said as he scratched his head.

**A New Enemy**

"Isn't there something else you should do?" said a man as walks towards to the boy.

"You're that guy before! What are you talking about?" Kyle shouted as made a fighting stance.

The man grinned as his hands were covered by his dark aura. "You've been changing time, idiot…" He turns and walks away and disappears into the mist.

"I've been changing time…" he muttered as he close his eyes. "Does he mean the new members…?"

**An Old Enemy**

"Well, well, we meet again...My dear…" said a menacing voice that Carrie is familiar with.

Carrie turns slowly as her eyes widen in fear. "V-V-VICTOR!"

"In the flesh!" he grinned deviously.

**New Challenges**

"Don't you see? That boy took your big brother away from you. You don't want to lose your brother, don't you?" said the man as he circles Toby with a slight grin.

"You're right… he did take my brother but I won't betray them…" Toby snapped.

"You don't have a choice Toby" Victor growled.

"Yes I do Victor" Toby yelled as he was about to lunge at him when the mysterious man came up from behind Toby and uses his dark aura to trap Toby who was screaming in pain.

"Now you don't" Victor evilly chuckled.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Toby screamed as darkness was taking over his body.

**A Story before Two Worlds and after True Love 2  
**  
"Hey! Let her go!" Kyle shouted as he threw a stick at the gray wolf who was about to lunge Carrie.

"How dare you try to stop me from killing my prey!" Victor snared at the Kyle.

"Go Kyle! Victor is dangerous!" Carrie cried, warning Kyle.

"No! I will not let you hurt my friend!" Kyle shouted as he made a fighting stance.

"So, Kyle isn't it? You have two choices, one, you surrender and you don't die, or two, you'll suffer with her" Victor warned him.

Kyle shook his head, "I would be foolish and a coward if I did leave but I won't! So, stay away from her or you'll get it!"

Victor made an evil grin, "Hmph…Very well...Prepare to die foolish human"

**For Kyle and the True Love crew...**

The herd along with Kyle stands on guard as they glare at the mysterious man with Victor and Carrie who was just being turned into a dark creature.

"What have you done to my wife?" Sid screamed.

"She's mine now" The mysterious man evilly chuckled.

"Come to me my darling and taste the darkness" Carrie evilly giggles as she was under the control of the dark auras and was about to attack Sid.

"Carrie please! Don't do this! I love you!" Sid cried.

**The Story Has Just Started**

"I have a surprise for you two" the man laughed as Kyle and Diego made a confused look.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Kyle asked and yet glared at the man.

"Me…!"

"Toby!" Kyle gasped.

"No... not you too!" Diego gasped.

The herd, including Kyle, is shocked to see Toby who is covered in darkness as well but with crimson in his eyes.

"This is gonna be a wild ride" Victor evilly laughed as Carrie, Toby and the mysterious man laughed evilly as well.

**A.G. Wicked and Mad-Face Pro Presents:**

**Ice Age: True Love with Kyle! Coming Soon!**

* * *

So, what do you guys think? A.G. Wicked and I both worked together on this trailer. So, I hope you liked it and read this soon! ^^

IAwK series: Kyle and Mysterious Man © Mad-Face Pro c.c

True Love series: Carrie, Toby, Rosy, and Victor © A.G. Wicked


End file.
